Nothing Less Than Lily
by Kiaralilly
Summary: Lily Potter spends her first year at Hogwarts learning about her parents' adventures at the school and trying to survive her own.


**Lily Potter is the youngest of Harry's kids, and really doesn't have a clue what happened to her father, mother and their friends during their time at Hogwarts because her father thinks she's too young to know. It doesn't help that her brothers don't know anything either. Lily goes through her first year of school trying to figure out the adventures her father had, and trying to survive her own. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I get a pathetic number of reviews! Do you hate my story? Do you love it? Do you not really care if it lives or dies? TELL ME PLEASE! :3**

**-Kiaralilly**

…**.**

A cold hand came down on Lily's shoulder, making her jump.

"What are you doing out of bed this late at night, young lady?" Professor McGonagall asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, Professor." Lily squeaked.

"Taking after your brothers, I see?" McGonagall said. "Ten points from Griffindor and detention Saturday night. Up to bed, and don't dawdle."

Lily scampered back up to bed, holding the library book from the Restricted Section under her cloak.

"Polyjuice." Lily said to a sleeping Fat Lady, who woke and shot her an annoyed look.

"You Potters." The Fat Lady said distastefully, flipping a curly brown lock over her boxy shoulder. "Always out doing things you shouldn't."

"Polyjuice." Lily repeated, and the portrait swung aside.

There was nothing Lily hated more than being compared to her brothers. Why couldn't she be compared to her heroic parents?

She climbed into bed.

"Where were you, Lily?" Gracie Clearwater asked from the bed next to hers.

"Getting a book." Lily whispered. _"Lumos." _The tip of her wand lit up and she opened her book in front of her.

Gracie got up and sat on the edge of Lily's bed. "What book is that?"

"Historically Evil." Lily whispered. "I want to find out about Voldemort."

Gracie gave a little gasp. "Don't say that name."

"My whole family does. He's dead, my mom and dad saw it themselves, heck, my dad killed him, and he's not going to come crawling from his grave now." Lily said with a shrug.

"Your father is Harry Potter. Of course he says _his _name." Gracie said, rolling her eyes. "My mother was around when it happened, too, but we don't say the name."

Lily waved her off and began flipping through the pages.

"Hmm. Lord Voldemort, legally named Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Ha. That's a funny name."

"Yes, well, I knew that, and it doesn't seem to say much else." Lily muttered.

"Huh. Well, I'm going back to sleep. Tomorrow is Monday. Ugh." Gracie sighed, leaving Lily alone in the dark bed.

"Nox." Lily whispered, and the light extinguished.

…

"Hello, Hedwig." Lily whispered, patting the old, white owl on the head.

"That's such a pretty bird." Rosie said with a smile. "And I love the name…Hedwig."

"Hedwig the second." Lily corrected.

"What happened to the first."

"Died, I expect."

"Duh."

Rosie went off to her friends down the table as Lily unfastened the mail from Hedwig's leg.

"What did we get today?" James called to Lily from across the table. "Accio letter!"

The letter zoomed into James's hand. "Aww, man. Dad found out I took his map."

"What map?" Lily asked, walking over to him.

"It's called the Marauders map. Uncle George told me all about it…he and his brother gave it to dad ages ago. It shows the whole school and everyone in it." James pulled a paper out of his book bag. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

Ink spread on the paper. "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs? Who are they?" Lily asked.

"Moony was Teddy's dad...I dunno who Wormtail was…Padfoot was Uncle Sirius and Prongs was Grandpa James." James puffed out his chest. "I was named after two of the geniuses."

Lily rolled her eyes and went back to sit with her friends.

"So, we have Herbology first, with Professor Longbottom." Gracie said. "I love Herbology."

Lily shrugged and pulled out the history book from the restricted section. "I don't get it. All I can find about Voldemort is that he started two wizarding wars…and, well, all that other stuff we already know. There's nothing special about him in here."

Gracie rolled her eyes. "I don't know, _ask your dad._ He's the expert."

Lily sighed and closed the book. "Too bad it isn't that easy."

…

Professor Slughorn clapped his meaty hands together. "Very good, Lily! My best pupil. You know, your father was very good, as well. Oh, but later he told me it was an old book of his. Anyway, your grandmother, your namesake, was my favorite pupil…"

Lily was left in a darkening potions room with the ancient Professor Slughorn who was endlessly reminiscing about Lily's parents, grandparents, and other relations. Lily nodded and smiled. Even though Professor Slughorn bored Lily half to death, she did enjoy the fact that he was the only person in the whole school, it seemed like, that didn't compare Lily to her brothers…except when he told the whole class how good Lily was compared to her brothers. Now _that _was something Lily could get used to.

"Well, then, off to bed." Slughorn chuckled. "Good night, Lily!"

Lily liked walking the dark corridors at night. The portraits were all asleep, so they didn't poke fun at you as you walked by. And the ghosts seemed to be around more. Lily loved the ghosts…they were so knowledgeable.

"Ickle firstie!"

Lily flinched and looked above her to see Peeves hanging by his feet from a small chandelier overhead.

"What is the ickle firstie doing out of bed so late at night?" he asked.

"I was in Professor Slughorn's office…don't you _dare _tell, Peeves!" Lily said in vain.

Peeves giggled again and zoomed off toward Professor McGonagall's office.

Lily started to walk quickly toward Griffindor tower. With her brothers' reputation, she wasn't sure if Professor McGonagall would believe Lily when she said she was with Professor Slughorn. She didn't even stop to think that her hurrying made her look more suspicious.

She turned around the corner and someone caught her arm. A silvery sheet was thrown over Lily and she saw her body disappear.

"James!" Lily hissed, but a hand clamped over her mouth. Professor McGonagall walked past with Peeves zooming behind her.

"I don't see a student, Peeves. Now, shoo!" She said angrily, and stormed away.

James brought the invisibility cloak off of them both and faced Lily with a grin. "Visiting Professor Slughorn, teacher's pet?"

"No, he kept me late after class and went into a two hour tale about Grandma Lily."

"Ah. Well, you better get to bed, little sister."

"What about you? You aren't supposed to be out, either!"

James shrugged, pulled on the cloak and disappeared.

Lily sighed and headed off to bed.

"Ah, Miss Potter!"

Lily gasped and whipped around.

"Sir Nicholas! You scared me." Lily whispered.

"I'm sorry, my dear. What are you doing up so late at night?"

"I was in Professor Slughorn's office…I swear!" Lily said desperately.

"Oh, no worries. You know, your father was often walking around at night…except he had that invisibility cloak so I never saw him. But I did see your mother a lot in her sixth year…and that was a dangerous time to be sneaking around." Sir Nicholas said.

Lily was now too interested to tell Sir Nicholas that she was going to get in trouble if she didn't get back to the common room. "Really? Why was it dangerous?"

"That was when Professor Snape and the Death Eaters had control of the school, and they punished rule breakers very brutally. Muggle-borns couldn't even attend school."

"Really?" Lily said. "That's horrible."

"Quite. Your father was a wanted criminal because the Ministry was being run by You-Know-Who."

"A criminal? What did he do?"

"Like I said, You-Know-Who was trying to capture him."

"Oh, ickle firstie! I knew I was right…oh, Professor!" Peeves yelled, circling overhead.

Lily jumped. "Sorry, Sir Nicholas, but I have to go!" and she darted off before he could reply.


End file.
